In personal computing, a “taskbar” is an element of the graphical user interface of Microsoft Windows and other graphical user interface environments. In Windows, the default location for the taskbar is across the bottom of the screen. Also by default, the Windows taskbar includes a Start menu, a Quick Launch bar, taskbar buttons, and a system tray.
In Windows, a taskbar button is added to the taskbar whenever an application creates a window that doesn't have a parent and that is created according to normal Windows user interface guidelines. Typically all single document interface applications will have a separate taskbar button for each open window. Modal windows may also have a taskbar button. When a window is closed, the taskbar button associated with that window is removed from the taskbar.
Each taskbar button indicates only the identity of a window associated therewith and provides means for easily accessing that window from any other window or the desktop display. No additional information regarding the associated window is evident from its taskbar button. The display characteristics (e.g., size, color, font) of each taskbar button is identical to those of the remaining taskbar buttons.